ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Primus (series)
Ultraman Primus, known of the project name "Heisei Mebius" is a planned ultra series created by Emgaltan. It is about the hero of the same name and later on two more ultras as they fight various threats to Earth and humanity. Premise Ultraman Primus is meant to celebrate the Heisei era (Tiga - R/B) as a whole, taking place in a combined continuity of Tiga, Dyna, Gaia, Cosmos, and Nexus's universes. A decent amount of stories in the series are usually related to past events or are tributes to those from various Heisei series. The series will also use kind of a suggestion thread like some other series on the wiki. Plot An ultra named Primus awakens on R'lyeh Island, being revived by the Earth itself in preparation for a new age of catastrophe. He joins with the organization HEAL, a group that seeks to reclaim humanity's advancements. Primus along with many other characters shall be tested as old and new evil take shape in the new world. Episodes and Specials Episodes Main Series #The Last One Standing # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #A Good Day #Farewell My Home, Earth #Forbidden World #Ultra Dimension #The End of an Era Cielo #On a Different Earth # # # # # # # # # # # # Mono TBA Specials *Ultraman Primus and Ultra Warriors: The Light Devourer Ultras Mains *Ultraman Primus (Debut: Episode 1) **V1 ***Poise ***Stout ***Wonder **V2 ***Equipoise ***Stalwart ***Splendor **Glitter **All-Form *Ultrmana Nebula (Debut: Episode 7) **Normal ***Berserk ***Comet ***Nova ***Fusion **Origin *Ultraman Ray (Debut: Episode ?) **Normal **Burst **Evolved **Soul Fission Evil/Dark Ultras *Ultraman Spire (Debut: Episode ?) *Dark Evil Ultraman Badman (Debut: Episode ?) *Dark Lucifer (Debut: Episode ?) Others *Ultra Volos (Debut: Episode 1) *Ultraman Mono (Debut: Episode ?) *Ultrawoman Cielo (Debut: Episode ?) Predessors Note: I'm going to put in as many as I can without getting bad. *Ultraman Great *Ultraman Powered *Ultraman Tiga *Ultraman Dyna *Ultraman Gaia *Ultraman Agul *Ultraman Neos *Ultraseven 21 *Ultraman Nice *Ultraman Zearth *Ultraman Ribut *Ultraboy *Ultraman Cosmos *Ultraman Justice *Ultraman Nexus *Ultrmana Max *Ultraman Xenon *Ultraman Mebius *Ultraman Hikari *Ultraman Zero *Ultraman Ginga *Ultraman Victory *Ultraman X *Ultraman Orb *Ultraman Geed *Ultraman Rosso *Ultraman Blu *Ultrawoman Grigio *Ultraman Reugo *Ultraman Ruebe *Ultraman Gruebe *Ultraman Legend *Evil Tiga *Ultrawoman Faust *Ultraman Mephisto Kaiju/Seijin Appearances Good *Metrosus *Thopia *Delaxion *Gloker **Pawn **Rook ***Elite **Bishop **King **Paladin *Argentia *Ray's Deavorick **Normal **Burst **Evolved *Ezekial Evil *Meiyoris (Episode 1) *Apatee (Episode 6 - 7) *Gan Q **Code 01 **Bloodshot *Bogal Ambrosia *Alien Mojo *Voodaa *Y-Savarga *Crescent *Diglobe *Alien Arbit Sal'Kidun *Sphire *Neo Deathfacer *Bugdalas *Luganoger *Dinozaur **Normal **Reverse Neutral *Spittle (Episode 2) *Gorbagos (Episode 2) *Zomborg *Skavader Trivia *Primus and Nebula's names were suggested by Sol. Category:Emgaltan Category:Emgaltan's Continuity Category:Ultraman Primus Category:Fan Ultra Series Category:Fan Series